How Jacob got to the Top
by Running Like Yesterday- Slowly
Summary: Jacob moved to a new school and, like he expected, was at the bottom. How did he make it to football captain? There was a lot of balls, that's for sure. This is a slash between Jacob and others, such as Edward, James, Emmett, etc (see how I go). It is all human, regular school.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the introduction to a series of stories about Jacob, the football captain, and how he got there.

**Disclaimer:** I doesn't own Twilight

**Warning:** There will be sex, and there will be men on men (and probably some 'unsavoury' language).

Jacob was the tough guy; the strong leader of every pack he joined, never a follower. He was captain of the football team at Forks High School; it must have been a criterion on the captaincy resume, or just an amazing coincidence, but somehow the captain was always the hottest in the team. He made the girls breathe shallowly when he walked passed in the halls, and the men jealous in the locker room.

But Jacob wasn't interested in impressing the girls or making the guys jealous, quite the opposite actually.

Jacob craved a man's touch; even though he didn't like women, he still preferred the feminine kind of guy; Jacob was dominant. It was obvious by the way he walked – legs apart with a little swagger – and the way he talked – slowly, deeply, with an air of cockiness that every attractive guy had.

Jacob was at the top of the hierarchy of high school and he loved it. The metaphorical air blew through his hair as he sat atop his mountain and looked down at all the small figures running around beneath at the foot of the cliff. He felt proud to be at the top because he had made his own way there. Unlike Jacob's predecessor, Jacob didn't have an older brother that could pull strings to get Jacob the position. Jacob literally blew his way to the top.

For any other guy to have tried this before him – and there were others, only a couple made it – it would have been a difficult feat to go through with. The biggest contributing factor being that most footballers were as straight as an arrow, meaning it would be hard to swallow their pride as well as another guys cock.

So the men that tried to become captain in this way fell into one of three categories.

First, the guys that didn't even try. These men decided to accept the hierarchy that was laid out for them, even if it meant that they weren't on the football team at all. Why didn't they bother trying? Either because they were too chicken, or because they were so straight that they would never touch another guy's dick with a ten foot poll. Ironically enough, these guys usually ended up on the team because of their extreme testosterone and ended up showering with guys at least twice a week.

The second are the guys that got half way and eventually gave up. These poor guys were the unluckiest of the bunch; they had mustered up the courage to suck a whole bunch of cocks before giving up, meaning that swallowed a lot of guy's cream for no reason. Luckily enough, they sometimes made it onto the team.

Lastly were the guys that went through with it and changed everything. Jacob fell into this category with only two other guys. These guys had come and gone through high school long before Jacob's time, but their legends lived on silently and secretly, along with all the other happenings of the football team, never mentioned in depth again.

The traditional method of assigning the captain meant that a vicious cycle ensured; someone would become captain, they would have a younger sibling that would become captain, and then a younger sibling would become captain, until eventually their mother stopped dropping babies like a rabbit and the chain was broken, only to be linked up again by a younger boy that would be the son of one of their father's friends or something.

Just like Jacob, the two men before him had broken the cycle and started their own non-chain, strongly believing in freedom and opportunity for anyone to apply to become captain. But soon enough, just like all kings in power, those two before him had chosen a line of men that had succumbed to the strength they wielded and the cycle continued.

Jacob had broken the 'McCarty' cycle; drinking the last drop of semen from the rod of Emmett McCarty, Forks High's previous football captain. And so began the 'Black' cycle, but Jacob knew how hard it was for him to get to the top, and would pick someone of great strength who he knew would make the right decision in liberating the lowly folk of the school. All those who had been shoved aside for so long, who were pushed to the back of the cafeteria line, who sat at the front of the classrooms so that people like him (though he never participated) could through pieces of scrunched up paper at the back of their heads.

Wait, how did Jacob know how it felt to be there bottom? Well, once upon a time Jacob was new to Forks High, late into the second year when everyone in the school had already made friends and would shun the outsiders. But Jacob never forgot his fellow men and women at the bottom of the ranks, the base of the hierarchy, the figures at the bottom of the cliff that he now looked down upon.

Jacob always thanks the stars that shone down upon him in the night for the chance he was given and the path he was led down to get to where he was at the top. And it had all started with a little nerd named Jasper...


	2. Chapter 2

It was Jacob's first day at Forks High and his nerves jumped frantically at every opportunity they deemed fit at appropriate. He pulled into the car park on the back of his black motorbike, the engine purring as he slowed to a stop next to a little yellow car.

Everyone stared in his direction as he took off his helmet – leaving it on the handle bars of the bike – and headed for the administrations block in search of his timetable. Before long he was sitting in the front row of his first class, next to a timid boy, short and pale, who was huddling slightly away from Jacob.

They boy had muted honey coloured hair with dark tones in it. Jacob only noticed his hair in this way because the boy's head was turned away from his, talking quietly with the boy on the other side of him. When the boy turned around to the front, Jacob attempted to interact; making friends was usually a good thing for those on the outside, right?

"Hi, I'm Jacob... ah, Jacob Black," Jacob nervously introduced himself as he held his hand out toward the boy. It was almost as if the boy was frightened of Jacob, but why would he be afraid of the lonely new kid?

"Jasper," he replied, accepted Jacob's hand before turning to face the front, his body language conveying the fact that he was not likely to further the conversation.

...

"Jasper, wait up." Jacob's long strides caught up to the boy before long. "Is it a break now?" Jacob asked, he already knew the answer, he just didn't know how to break the ice with this evasive man.

"Yeah." Blunt as before, Jasper kept walking, providing no entrance to which Jacob could try and get in.

"Could you show me where to go?" Jacob, once again, already knew where to go; he had passed the cafeteria on the way to his first class.

"Sure," Jasper seemed to slow slightly, and his shoulders seemed to ease as Jacob fell into step with him.

Standing in line at the cafeteria, Jasper just barely reached Jacob's shoulder, standing next to him and idly chit-chatting about the placement of the cafeteria. "That's where the princess-y girls sit, and there's the metal-music emo-type people..." Jasper pointed at the various table covered in like-dressed people.

"Wow, this school sure is cliquey." Jacob couldn't help but notice how he didn't fit into any category of people that Jasper described. "And what about you?"

"Um, my friends and I like to read books..." Jasper trailed off, knowing that Jacob understood where that put him...

"In the library?" Jasper didn't have to nod for Jacob to know that's where all his friend were, but when he did, it only confirmed for Jacob how he didn't even fit in with Jasper and his friends. The most likely he would fit in was with the Jocks at the table closest to the windows. Jasper had said, "Those are the Jocks. They're a bunch of assholes and really hate me and my friends for no reason. Don't even bother with trying to hang out with them, they are such bastards they wouldn't even acknowledge your existence." So Jasper unknowingly dashed his hopes of becoming what he was at his old school: affiliated with the football players.

He had only left his old school because his father was having a mid-life crisis and wanted desperately to feel his childhood again by living in his home town. Unfortunately for Jacob, that meant a place called "Not-California" and he was forced to move away from everything: a spot on the football team, all of his friends, a few buddies he'd have at school to fool around with, and even a guy next door from which he could ogle in his swimming poor from his bedroom window.

"Move, dickhead." Jacob was sucked from his thoughts as one of the guys from the Jock table shove in front of him. Just as Jacob was about to put up a fight – being a few inches taller than the other guy – Jasper put his hand on Jacob's forearm, stopping him from progressing by shaking his head silently.

...

"Why do you put up with that?" Jacob question Jasper as they entered the library after finishing their recess.

"Because..." Good answer.

They turned the corner and around a few shelves to find a handful of guys similar to Jasper sitting on chairs and reading books, playing videogames and talking in hushed voices. One of the closer boys looked up with his face possessing an expression as if about to say something, before changing to complete alertness.

"Don't worry, not what we thought," Jasper said to the boy who turned out to be the friend from his first class.

"Not what?" Jacob was intrigued.

"A scary guy that was going to add to the list of 'people to avoid'," Jasper filled in.

"Why would -" Jacob began but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Have you seen yourself?"

Jacob looked down at his body, just as Jasper did to show him that he had noticed the leather jacket, taller stature and heavily muscular everything, only barely contained by the deeply honeyed skin and dark hair.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Jacob laughed as Jasper joined in and the other boys followed suit, slowly and unsurely.

...

Jacob gave Jasper a lift home on his bike as he only lived a short distance from the school, stopping outside Jasper's place to finish the conversation they were having before leaving the school.

"You're not going to get on that team unless you're exceptionally good at your position. And, sorry to break it to you, the guys on the team are all really good too," Jasper informed Jacob.

"Seriously! Who do I have to sleep with to get onto the football team?" Jacob threw his hands up in frustration; his images of his new life were coming to fruition.

"Probably Edward Cullen," Jasper shrugged his shoulders casually as he turned to enter his house before waving to Jacob from the front step.

Jacob kicked his bike into gear, sped home and seriously considered the task in front of him.

...

Jacob ran into Edward outside the cafeteria one recess. Although it was completely Jacob's fault as Edward was stationery at the time, Edward still apologised with a gorgeous smile. The reason why Jasper had suggested Edward (though not seriously) was because he was the nicest of the dickheads on the team.

They spoke every now and again whenever they ran into each other – which Jacob made frequent – and Edward even saved Jacob a spot in the cafeteria line after a few long conversations.

While standing in the line waiting to get the day's slop with a side of slop, Edward and Jacob chatted about their plans for the weekend and ended up planning to go out shopping for God knows what; Jacob just nodded feverishly and would have agreed to anything at that point in time.

...

"So why did you move here, of all places?" Edward inquired, leaning forward on his elbows as his sipped from his hot chocolate. They were situation in a cosy corner of a cafe in the city; the entrance was in an alley way off the main street, warm and inviting for those who knew about it. That night every table was full of groups of two or three, eating and leaving as Edward and Jacob carried on with their conversation as if nothing else existed.

"My dad used to live here when he was young, he wanted to revisit that," Jacob shrugged in reply.

"Well, it's nice here, if you give it a chance. I know it rains a lot, but when you get used to it the weather seems relaxing. I guess that's just because I've always enjoyed the rain." Edward finished with a large smile concealed behind his mug as his eyes travelled from Jacob's to the dreary outside surroundings.

"Yeah, it's a bit depressing to be honest," Jacob said, making Edward laugh and nod in agreement.

"Everyone thinks that at first."

A second of silence passed as they both sipped from their drinks at the same time; Jacob making uncontrollably staring into the vacant eyes of Edward as he stared into the hanging tea lights about their heads.

"This place is nice," Jacob commented as he put his mug back down.

"I love this place, it's a bit of a stress reliever, you know, so much work and pressure, I just need hot chocolate sometime..." Edward trailed off as Jacob's cock perked up at the mention of 'stress relieving'.

"Do you have a place you go? Oh, wait, of course you wouldn't, you only just moved here." Edward laughed at his own foolishness.

They both paid and left, and Edward drove Jacob home as they had both driven together.

Travelling smoothly along the straight stretch of road home, indie music playing on the radio, Edward said, "I had fun tonight Jake, we should go out again soon."

"Yeah, I had fun; I could relieve some stress more often," Jacob replied, testing the water gently, "if ever you need me to give you a hand."

Edward tensed up slightly, and Jacob could tell from the corner of his eye that he had picked up on Jacob's implication. Jacob turned his head to face Edward's profile; Edward glanced back at Jacob slowly, before returning his vision to the road. Jacob knew he had been invited.

Jacob stretched across the centre of the car to Edward's lap slowly, judging if he had misread the signs. As he placed his large brown hand on Edward's thigh, causing the skinnier pale boy to gasp slightly, Jacob knew he hadn't made a mistake.

Jake dragged down the zipper in front of Edward's pants; Edward blew out a stream of air from pursed lips as Jacob ventured through the denim opening. The loose cotton beneath his fingers indicated that Edward was wearing cotton boxers, with a button fly in the front. Jacob used his second hand to undo the button and pull the limp cock from its protective cave.

As Jacob sat back in his seat properly, Edward's cock began to slowly grow in his hand, swelling into a long rod that Jacob held firmly. Jacob pulled down slowly on Edward's cock; having his head exposed to the outside air, Edward sucked in a large amount of air, holding it there as Jacob slide the skin of Edward's cock back over the head, then pulling it down again.

Jacob twisted slightly to continue the dry stroking action with his free hand while he spat in his jerking hand. He then lubricated Edward's tip, making the car jolt forward slightly in Edward's excitement.

"Jake, you're making things difficult," he hurried to explain as Jacob feigned fear about crashing. After sharing a laugh, Edward exhaled loudly, trying to fight off the impending release.

Jacob continued to stroke the long wood in his hand, spitting now and again to keep the lubrication consistent. His hand ran over the ridge of the head, each time causing Edward to shutter slightly, draw in a deep breath than last time and shake the fussiness from his head to focus better on the road. Soon he began a twisting motion; pulling down firmly on the cock at a steady speed, pulling back up with his wrist bent, reaching the tip before pulling down again while straightening his wrist, making the contact to the head more enjoyable.

This seemed to have hit the spot as Edward huffed loudly, sucked in loudly, closed his eyes and took his foot off the pedal, letting the car slow dramatically as he heaved air in and out quickly before covering Jacob's hand in thick cum. Jacob felt Edward's cock pulsing under his grip as he continued his steady rhythm, drawing every last drop from the meat.

For a moment Edward laid with his head back, eyes closed, panting slightly as the car sat motionless in the middle of a deserted stretch of road.

"Jacob..." Edward breathed out, barely able to gather the strength the talk. Jacob made no move to fill the silence; he just busied himself by wiping of Edward's spunk from his hand and help Edward by wiping it off his shirt and pants. "When I said stress, I didn't mean that kind... But thank you." He rolled his head to the side to look at Jacob, smiled and continued to drive Jacob home.

...

"Jacob," Edward called through the passenger window as his companion strode across the grass to his front door.

"Yeah." Jacob smiled and turned back to Edward.

"If ever you need some stress relief," he smiled shyly, "we can always go out for coffee again."

Jacob laughed and nodded, knowing that was a sufficient answer, then turned to walk to his door again. "Oh, and Jacob," Edward piped up as a final note, "James'd like you."

Jacob didn't respond, he didn't know who this James was. So he turned again as he heard Edward drive off into the night.

"Let's hope James is on the team," Jacob whispered to himself as he opened the front door, went to bed and pleasured himself with the same sticky hand of a few minutes prior.


End file.
